


I'm Back!

by ClaryFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur just pops up out of nowhere, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Gay Characters, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Lesbian Character, M/M, Merlin is at college and has a roommate, Might have smut, Sexual Content, There's gonna be a carnival, this is crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryFangirl/pseuds/ClaryFangirl
Summary: Merlin is a college student, and he's lucky enough to trust his roommate with his secret, both about the magic and the immortality. One day, when Merlin is on the verge of giving up all hope on Arthur returning, the King appears in his doorway, drenched and confused.Merlin has to thank his roommate for helping him.MERTHUR IS INCLUDED, DON'T WORRY YOUR GORGEOUS FACES. ALSO THERE IS SWEARING AND MAYBE SOME TERRIBLE SMUT. THE SMUT IS WRITTEN BY A VIRGIN. PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE





	1. The Roommate

Merlin set down his heavy bag on the floor. The space was small, but not cramped and was surely more for two people. There was someone on the top bunk. A girl, her caramel blonde hair in a messy bun and clad in an oversized band T-Shirt and jeans.  
    "Nice to meet you. I'm Hayley, your roommate. Do you want the top bunk, or can I take it?" She jumped down and landed on her feet, like a cat.  
"Bottom bunk is fine," Merlin said, fazed.  
     "Natural bottom, eh?" She grinned slyly. This Merlin responded to by blushing furiously. Hayley grinned.  
  "And I already paid off the first year of rent for us," She announced, then somehow jumped back on top of the bed.  
      "You didn't have to, now I feel as if  owe you," Merlin said, finally snapped out his faze.  
           "All you have to do is be friendly and pick up after yourself, I'm not your housekeeper," Hayley began unpacking her sheets and laying them on the bed.

Merlin went to the cupboards, just to check and saw that they were all filled, either with plates and glasses or with packets of Ramen noodles.  
 "Um, why do we have noodles in the cupboards?" Merlin walked back into the bedroom and asked Hayley.  
     "Because they're cheap and taste like crap, now shut up, I'm trying to make sure my poster isn't straight," She fastened the paper to the wall at a slight angle. It was the poster for a TV-series, BBC's _Sherlock_ and had the actors running towards the camera, like in Doctor Who.  
  "By the way, I'm Merlin. Some people call me prat or dollophead or clotpole. Feel free to add your personal name to the list," Merlin introduced himself and sat down on the bunk.  
     "Okay, first off, I don't have any clue about who would call you those things, 'cause you're really nice, second, hi Merlin. May I add more of a force on the first three letters?  I like doing that;" Hayley's head popped up upside down from the overhead bunk and caused Merlin to jump.  
  " _Mer_ lin, I like that," She said with a little more force than usual, because of the blood rushing to her head.

Merlin had gotten used to living with Hayley after about six months. He had gotten used to the midnight snacks and the disappearing cereal that she claimed to have to no idea about.

   "Hayley, can I talk to you?" Merlin sat down on the couch beside her.  
   "Sure, shoot," She put down the textbook and looked him in the eye.  
       "You know about the Arthurian Legends, right?" Hayley was majoring in history, so it was a rhetorical question.  
 "Well, I'm Merlin, I have magic," The silence hung for a solid ten seconds, before Hayley reacted.  
    "I know," Were her only words.  
      "You- you know?" Merlin stammered.  
 "I sleep above you, you have nightmares. You sob their names, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwen, Morgana, Gwaine. I put two and two together. And I'm not judging you," She reassured him.  
    "And I need your help," She added.

After explaining to Merlin that she finally had a date with the girl she had been crushing on for months, and she wanted to look good. So who better to ask than her roommate?  
   He chose an army green dress that wasn't casual, but not formal either. He even convinced her to brush her hair for once.

When she had left, Merlin was alone with his thoughts. And he still didn't like thinking about Arthur and how he was probably never going to return to Merlin. He decided to stick on _Sherlock_ , since it was on and he had nothing else to do.

Two hours later, Hayley returned with the biggest smile on her face.  
    "My dress has pockets!" She exclaimed, jumping onto the couch beside him.  
         "Why is that great, women in the Victorian era also had pockets in their dresses," Merlin replied.  
   "Because these days, our trousers barely have pockets. t's super rare to find a dress or a pair of trousers that have pockets, and good ones two," She buried her hands in her dress up to her wrists and leaned back, a huge grin on her face.  
   "And now, I'm changing back into my normal clothes," She stood up and left the room. She came back out minutes later wearing a band shirt and loose trousers. She went directly to the fridge, took out a bag of leftover fish'n'chips and began eating them.  
       "I really shouldn't have eaten a _salad_ , I mean come on! Who eats that any more?" She said, her face stuffed with chips.

When he finally convinced her to get some sleep, Merlin slowly started dozing off on the couch. Only to be woken by rapid banging on the door.  
  "Who could it be at this hour?" He murmured  to himself.

The person he saw through the peephole was someone he hadn't seen in forever.  
    "Arthur?" Merlin opened the door and let the blond in.  
" _Mer_ lin, thank god, a familiar face.  just showed up outside your door and people passing, not many, looked at me strangely when I was standing there!" Arthur embraced him, which shocked Merlin.  
     "Hello, Arthur," Merlin managed to keep a poker face, even though he was screaming on the inside.  
   "Where are the other servants? What is this place, and more importantly, what the _Hell_ are you wearing?" Arthur looked around, spraying water everywhere.  
      "I don't have any servants, this is where I live right now and I'm wearing clothes appropriate for this era," Merlin gestured towards his jeans and hoodie.  
  "Well you look ridiculous!" Arthur criticised, not minding Merlin's comment about the present era.

Hayley walked into the room, obnoxiously singing the opening theme to The Lion King at the top of her voice as she made her way to the pantry, took out the cereal. Prepared it, then started walking back to the room when she noticed Arthur and Merlin.  
     "Jesus," She jumped minimally.  
   "Hayley, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is my friend Hayley," Merlin introduced, clearly uncomfortable.  
       "M'lady," Arthur said, took her hand and kissed it.  
   "Arthur, you're barking up the wrong tree. She doesn't like men in that way," Merlin explained hastily.

Hayley left, knowing that they needed space. Arthur sat down.  
    "What year is it, Merlin?" He asked seriously.  
"2017," Merlin replied, opening his arms for Arthur. The latter obliged, sinking into the slender arms of the warlock.

 


	2. Bringing Him Up To Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin brings Arthur up to date on modern norms, inventions, slang and other things.

 "This can't be possible," Arthur said, pulling away.  
    "Yet it is," Merlin replied, looking into the blue pools that were his eyes. Arthurs eyes show more emotion than he would allow. They stay like that, until a rapid knocking on the door interrupts them. Merlin broke apart from Arthurs embrace and went to open the door. A woman was standing there. She had pale skin, and long, black hair.  
   "Maria!" Hayleys voice was heard. The girls kissed lightly and Hayley pulled on a coat and started following Maria out. When she was standing in the doorframe, she turned around and mouthed;  
  _I'm getting laid_ , and made thumbs up.

 "So you're saying that nowadays, men can marry men and women can marry women?" Arthur questioned Merlin.  
    "Yes, but there are still people who hate that idea," Merlin told the blond.  
 "But it's accepted?" Merlin nodded.  
    "I, for instance, prefer to be with both men and women. Though I haven't been in a relationship since, like Queen Victoria," Merlin continued.  
       "May I do something?" Arthur asked. Merlin gave a sign for him to continue. The blond licked his lips ever so slightly, leaned in and kissed Merlin. The latter kissed back immediately, bringing a hand up to cup Arthur's face. They deepened the kiss to something more intimate.  
  
SMUT STARTS HERE DON'T LIKE, YOU CAN SKIP  
  
   Arthur snaked his arms around Merlin's waist and lifted him up to sit on his lap. Merlin began fondling with the straps of Arthur's armour and managed to remove all of it, only breaking the kiss to lift the chainmail over this head.

Merlin began slowly moving his hips in circles against Arthur's growing cock. The former king let out a loud moan, which went straight (or should I say gay) to their dicks. Somehow they both lost their shirts and were working on removing their trousers. Arthur's were ripped off whilst Merlin's were pulled down to this ankles.

    Merlin was the one to break the kiss. The other boy whined at the loss of contact, but quickly felt a new sensation. Merlin had his dick in his mouth and Lord, it felt good. He was sucking, licking and Arthur felt his tip hit the back of Merlin's throat. Filled with pleasure, Arthur moaned as a warning and his seed hit Merlin's mouth. The warlock swallowed without blinking and went back to Arthur's lips.  
 Merlin accepted Arthur's fingers in his mouth and coated them in saliva. The three fingers entered his arse. It stung a little, but was pleasuring nonetheless. It was amazing how good the King was with his fingers. They spread, scissored and curled to please Merlin. Arthur pulled his fingers out.  
   "Where do you keep your oil?" Arthur asked.  
     "The box next to that grey thing," Merlin said. Arthur fetched the oil, coated his member in the greasy liquid, and pushed himself into Merlin. The latter hissed at first, but slowly got used to it as the King thrusted into him.

     They came after lots of foreplay. The white liquid staining their bare chests.  
  


END OF SMUT. YOU'RE WELCOME. I AM REALLY SORRY IF THIS WASN'T WHAT YOU EXPECTED, OR IF IT WAS TERRIBLE

They cleaned up and got dressed again. Arthur and Merlin were both out of breath and panting furiously.  
    "Did we just-" Merlin didn't finish the sentence, because Arthur kissed him again, not with lust, but with love. Many confuse them for one another, but lust is when you want someone for their physical appearance. Love is when you enjoy being around someone, even if they drive you mad, or make you watch Disney Movies at 3AM on a school night.

Hayley returned after midnight and saw the two men, sleeping and snuggled up closely on the bottom bunk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the terrible quality of this and for the wait. I'm currently at home sick and watching TV. Tell me if there is anything you'd like to see in this fic.


End file.
